Disappointing Nontextual Matter
by 2clap
Summary: NEW: SimonXIsabelle. Metro Station. Commute to a date gone very wrong. Short one-shot.
1. Disappointing Nontextual Matter

**Disappointing Nontextual Matter**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Clary, Jace, or the Mortal Instruments series**

* * *

"Gah!" Clary gasped quietly, ripping another paper out of her sketchbook angrily. She doesn't know how many times she tried but it simply was not working. She couldn't get a drawing of him right, even when he was looking his most innocent during sleep. She just couldn't do it!

Her almost empty sketchbook was proof of the fact. Jace shifted in his sleep, moving into the more natural lighting coming in from his window. They were supposed to be on a date but when she had come to get him after training she had found him passed out, shirtless, yet peaceful. She couldn't bother him. Plus he looked so perfect, it was the perfect time to draw him. Seeing as she couldn't get him to sit still any other time.

She started up on another sketch, this time making the details of his face less defined and open to the imagination. When that didn't work she almost gave up. Her pencil sailed across the room to embed itself in the wall, eraser quivering as it stuck straight out.

Growling in frustration she ripped yet another page out of her book. She really hated ruining a sketchbook like that but she couldn't stand to see all of her failures. Out of all of them, not one of them had come out looking right.

One of Jace's eyes drifted open lazily. "Maybe someone as hot as me just can't be captured on paper." Clary jumped, pushing her chair over backwards and whacking her head with a solid thunk on the floor behind her.

She lay on the floor gasping for breath. "Shit, Jace! How long have you been awake?" She squeaked.

Jace leaned over the edge of the bed, grinning at her and trying to hold back his laughter. "I don't know. How long have you been here?"

Her eyes grew wide. "Over an hour." She gasped. "You stayed still for over an hour? I didn't think that was possible for you."

"Eh, I have my ways." He still hadn't stopped grinning. Seeing his girlfriend sprawled on his bedroom floor, which by the way was covered in attempted drawings of him, was not such a bad sight. He pretended to frown, letting his eyes rove across his bedroom. "Is that... a pencil sticking out of my wall?"

Clary blushed a darker shade of red than her hair. "I-uh...um... Yes?"

"May I ask why there is a pencil in my wall?"

"No." Clary said hesitantly.

One perfectly arched blonde eyebrow rose above his hairline. "No?" She had always envied his ability to do that and make it look so sexy. She could never pull it off, she literally looked like a retarded seal if she tried.

"No." She said more firmly.

Jace sighed, letting his head fall into his sheets wearily. "Whatever. Get up here." Jace shifted closer to the wall, making room on the bed for her.

"What? Why?" Clary carefully placed her sketchbook on the floor among the mess of crumbled Jace drawings. She pulled herself up and grumbled.

"Seeing as we didn't get to go on our date because I fell asleep, this is the next best thing I could think of."

"My mom'll kill me." She might have been protesting, but she had no qualms about crawling into bed next to him. She kicked her shoes off and settled into the warmth of his sheets. A strong arm wrapped around her waist as Jace curled himself around her small form.

"What she doesn't know won't kill her." He mumbled into her hair, breathing a sigh of relief that they had gone another day safe. That he could hold her in his arms.

* * *

**A/N**

**IN HONOR OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS MOVIE COMING OUT IN AUGUST.**

**Just a pointless little one-shot of Clace. I'm trying to branch out a little from Soul Eater.**

**Those of you waiting patiently for the next installment of WHP I swear to god I have it almost done but I'm in the middle of finals right now so maybe next week! I promise!  
And for Little Vampire I am working on inspiration. I think I'm going to watch Dance in The Vampire Bund again to get some ideas.**

**I GOT A NETFLIX! If anyone has any anime that they would like to suggest I'd appreciate it :)**


	2. Metro Station

**This is eh. Crap basically but I'm posting it anyway because ya'll seemed to like the last one which i also thought was crap so yeah enjoy some SimonXIsabelle. **

* * *

**Metro Station**

The subway was disgusting. She had never liked it down there. She preferred to travel by cab on the streets of New York, no matter how crowded and jammed they were. Simon had insisted though. He had insisted they ride the metro to their date.

Part of the experience.

Which lead to Isabelle slouching into her seat, trying not to touch any of the sweaty bodies jam packed into the car. She would have to take a bath in hand sanitizer later to get rid of all the stink and germs. Did that man just rub his boogers on the pole Simon was using to keep his balance? Disgusting! This experience was not fun.

So far this date was not going how she had wanted. She had even worn her favorite red dress with the black high heeled boots. Of course she had weapons concealed all over her and the trademark golden whip curling up her arm like a bracelet. She looked stunning, as per usual. But this subway was ruining it!

She could feel her black hair sticking to the back of her neck with sweat, her perfectly styled curls uncurling from the heat. Perfect. Just perfect. She had spent an hour styling it. This date better be pretty special or she was going to seriously flip some shit on vampire boy over there.

And the fat man taking up two seats next to her better watch his hands because if she found them wandering again he would find that he was missing one. The shriek of a baby welled through the car, getting louder and louder with each passing second adding to Isabelle's already pounding headache.

She glared up at the coordinator of this horrible experience, wishing every impossibly painful death on him that she could. This was his fault.

The loudspeaker crackled to life and "Central Park." the only words she could distinguish from the crackling static. Why did they have to take the subway to Central Park? A cab actually would have been easier for this trip.

Simon reached down and took hold of her hand, pulling her up and away from the people around her. She immediately snatched her hand away and gripped his elbow. She wasn't touching his hands until they were cleaned. They were stopped in front of a large building, with perfect mirror sized windows, in a remote part of town. Isabelle was peering into one of the windows and fixing her hair. A she had thought, it was completely ruined. All her hard work down the drain. "That was absolutely disgusting. My hair is completely flat now." She complained loudly, still trying to fluff her hair.

Simons unruly head of hair appeared in the mirror next to her. His arms snaking around her waist and pulling her into him, fingers splaying out across her stomach. "It wasn't that bad, beautiful."

"I'm never doing it again." Simon only hummed a reply as he pressed his lips to her cheek, and then her neck. He actually always knew what to say to make her feel better, even if she didn't tell him that he made her feel better.

He never degraded her with his words. He rarely ever called her babe or baby. He usually used bigger words, more meaningful words like beautiful and gorgeous and that's what she loved about her nerd. She liked his big words and geeky ways. She liked that he knew things and he wasn't just some jock who couldn't hold a conversation. He was interesting. He never bored her and that was what she had been looking for.

She believed that the guy you were with had a duty to make you feel special. Like you could be feeling worthless and unneeded by everyone and it was his right and obligation to make you feel special. Because out of everyone they should be the ones that want you to feel better. Those who want you to feel special.

And girls were obligated to make the guy feel special too. Relationships were specific to making each other feel good.

There was no doubt that Simon made her feel special. Made her feel worthwhile and wanted. She might be beautiful but she was still self-conscious. Every girl was. No one was perfect and she didn't expect to be. Sure it's be nice but it wasn't possible. She was able to convince herself she was close though.

"So did you bring me out here to kill me?" Isabelle said lightly, looking around at the empty street and buildings.

Simon scraped his teeth across her neck causing her to shiver. Sometimes she forgot what he was. "I wouldn't have had to take you all the way out here to kill you Izzy." Simon turned her around so she was facing him. "Not that you don't have the means to protect yourself anyway. I wouldn't even be able to touch you." He said, tracing her whip and up her arm, a grin breaking out on his face when she smiled.

"Too true, vampire. Too true."

"C'mon. You're not going to want to miss this."

* * *

**A/N**

**so yeah... There ya go. Not horrible but not great either. :/**

**im just going to start dumping all of my TMI one-shots here. So follow it if you want. (even though I personally don't think they are all that good.)**


End file.
